19 Años
by LokiElric
Summary: [ELRICEST] San Petesbrugo, 1924...Ed tiene que hace un ensayo...Al duda sobre sus sentimientos...y...mariposas negras...


**Resumen: **San Petesbrugo, 1924...Ed tiene que hace un ensayo...Al duda sobre sus sentimientos...y...Mariposas negras...

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal no me pertenece...lástima...pero podré jugar como quiera con estos personajes

**Warnings: Incesto **Spoilers del final de la serie y de la película

**19 Años**

**Juukyuusai**

Había pasado ya un año desde su reencuentro con su hermano menor, un año desde el haber vuelto a su mundo, poder despertar de aquel "sueño" que había vivido día tras día durante dos años. Lo había dejado todo atrás, nunca más vería a Winry, a su sensei, nunca mas visitaría la tumba de su madre, pero…al menos se había llevado consigo el más grande tesoro, una joya que recibía por nombre el de Alphonse Elric.

En ese largo año, grandes sucesos habían ocurrido, se habían mudado a Rusia después de aquel incidente, Edward había presentado un examen de admisión en la mejor universidad de San Petesburgo y le aceptaron, pero a cambio de ello, debía presentar un ensayo cada mes al director del plantel donde estudiaba la carrera de química. Le fastidiaba el tener que hacerlo, porque siempre estaba lleno de trabajo y casi nunca tenía tiempo para aquellos infernales ensayos, que nunca tenían que ver con la materia que cursaba, encargados por Bulganin…que curiosamente se parecía mucho al Coronel Mustang.

Mariposas negras

¿Mariposas negras?

Ese es el tema de este mes, espero que tu creatividad aumente un poco, últimamente me has entregado pura basura, Edward-kun

Si tomaras en cuenta que no tengo tiempo para tus porquerías…lo entenderías

Vamos, no te pido nada difícil, una cuartilla¿qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

Más de lo que crees

Oww¿el pequeño no tiene quien lo consuele por las noches?

¿C-cómo!

Si no mal recuerdo, vives con una gitana¿no? - no recibió respuesta alguna – El que calla otorga Edward-kun…Sabes lo fácil que sería notificar a la policía que una chica…de su tipo vive contigo

¡No serías capaz!

Iría a parar muy lejos de aquí, y tú…le dirías adiós a esta hermosa universidad¿qué te parece?

¡Maldito bastardo!

Vamos, vamos…esas palabras me halagan…Entonces¿cuándo me lo traerás?

Mañana mismo…Bulganin-san

¡Así me gusta, así me gusta! Riza, prepara una cita para el jovencito…lo más tarde posible, que no tengo tiempo para solucionar problemitas de este tipo…

¡Sí señor!

Hasta mañana Edward-kun, disfruta de tu tarde…¡y cuidado con las ideas¡Se te escapan muy fácilmente!

Lo último que pudo escuchar tras cerrar la puerta, fue la sarcástica risa de aquel tipo. Podía entender claramente que, tanto el Mustang de ese mundo como el del otro, era un total fastidio, además de ser tan creído…y estúpido, o al menos así pensaba Ed.

Miró a la secretaria de Bulganin, quien era idéntica a la Teniente Hawkeye, a diferencia de que ahora usaba lentes y faltaba su fiel acompañante, el perrito llamado Black Hayate; le dio la hora de la cita y solicitó que le firmara unos papeles.

Aquí tiene, Riza-san

Muchas gracias Edward-san…por cierto¡feliz cumpleaños!

M-menos mal alguien lo recordó, gracias Riza-san

El director manda decir que le ha dado un gran regalo…24 horas para acabar el ensayo¡que lo disfrute!

Ese idiota…

Caminó fastidiado rumbo a casa con mil cosas en la cabeza, mientras lentamente caían copos de nieve sobre él. Parecía que hasta el clima había olvidado que, por lo menos ese día quería que fuera uno tranquilo; pero como todos, le negó su petición y decidió hacerle el camino a casa un martirio.

Llegó a casa envuelto de nieve, ahí le recibió aquella hermosa gitana, la cual le había preparado un gran festín debido a su cumpleaños, pero… ¿y su hermano?

¡Hoy cumples 19 años Ed¿No te emociona?

No, a decir verdad, no…Hoy me han dejado más trabajo del habitual, un ciclista idiota casi me mata…y mi hermano menos no está aquí para felicitarme…¡este es el peor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida!

P-pero…aquí estoy yo Ed

Y lo agradezco Noa, pero no están conmigo a los que más quiero…

¿Qué soy para ti?

Yo no dije eso…tú… ¡argh¡Mejor me largo a trabajar que no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías¡Gracias por la comida!

Cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y dejó muy confundida y triste a aquella chica quien tanto le estimaba.

Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, llegaría a tiempo a festejarle a su querido hermano, pero a aquella hora, la voz de su profesora era lo último que escuchaba, en ese instante estaba más preocupado por lo que le compraría…o lo que le diría…o cómo lo recibiría…o…

Cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que pensaba, se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de poner atención a la última clase del día, pero su mente andaba en otro mundo, y nuevamente fue engañado por la distracción, para aparentar que ponía atención, decidió escribirle una carta a su hermano. Empezó escribiendo…

_Querido nii-san:_

_Cuando me di cuenta que estaba pensando en ti…_

_Me sentí muy avergonzado,_

_Y en realidad odio este sentimiento_

_Por eso tengo miedo de dar a entender mis sentimientos_

_Aún si los suprimí en mi cabeza,_

_No puedo hacer nada con mi corazón_

_No dejo que te des cuenta de ello cuando nos vemos_

_Así que es normal que planee cómo hablar contigo_

_Actuar tan sosegado me está empezando a doler_

_El mentirte lo dejaré a un lado, pero…_

_Cuando estoy solo con mis locos pensamientos_

_Me preocupo por lo que tú piensas de mí…_

_Tengo que esperar, ser fuerte, y…_

_Sólo un poco más…sólo un poco más…_

_Si puedo estar más cerca de tu corazón_

_Sólo un poco más…sólo un poco más…_

_Y así este momento no terminaría nunca…_

Lo leyó y releyó una y otra vez¿sería eso¿Por fin podría expresar lo que realmente sentía por su hermano? Y… ¿si se le negaba¿si lo aceptaba¿si no se la daba¡¿ En qué rayos pensaba¿Y su clase de historia?

Cuando se dio cuenta todo mundo estaba afuera y su maestra le miraba tiernamente, le recordaba tanto a su sensei Izumi…Bajó corriendo totalmente apenado y se disculpó en seguidas ocasiones con su mestra, ésta le sonrió y dijo:

Elric-kun, sea quien sea esa persona, debe ser muy especial¿no?

Uhmmm…si…

Pues…¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA Y PON ATENCIÓN EN MI CLASE¡¿ENTENDISTE!

¡SI!

Ahora, como castigo me traerás un análisis de ocho cuartillas de la Primera Guerra Mundial para mañana a primera hora.

P-pero… ¡Izumi-sensei!

Nueve cuartillas…

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nii-san…

Diez cuartillas…

¡AH¡Está bien¡Ya voy para la biblioteca!

Salió disparado hacia la biblioteca para terminar tan pronto como pudiera, pero como era de esperarse, estaba llena y tendría que esperar a conseguir una mesa. Cuando llevaba ya cinco cuartillas, miró al cielo y ya estaba casi oscuro, preguntó por la hora y ya eran las ocho, siguió escribiendo y anhelaba que una tienda de regalos estuviera milagrosamente abierta a esa hora.

Su mente estaba en blanco, ni una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza y las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente…Palabras estúpidas y sin sentido estaban anotadas en la hoja que tenía frente a él, cosas como…

"_La mariposa negra vuela"_

Comúnmente las mariposas vuelan idiota – se dijo a sí mismo

"_La mariposa negra posa"_

¿Qué porquería!

"_La mariposa negra… ¿es negra?"_

¡ARGH¡No puede ser¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!

"_La mariposa negra anuncia la muerte de Bulganin"_

¡Eh! De eso hablaba¡ja! Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido… ¿Pero qué rayos digo? Si le llevo esto seguro dirá algo como: _"Uhmmm¿el pequeñajo no recibió amor ayer por la noche¡Es una basura¿Por qué no te lo metes en tu cabecita y a ver si produce algo¡ Muajajaja!" _¡Bah¡Me rindo!

¡No te rindas nii-san¡Yo sé que tú puedes!

¿Uh? – volteó a ver a aquel chiquillo sonriéndole ampliamente, lo único que encontró como respuesta fue hacerle un gesto de inconformidad y voltearse de nuevo a su trabajo.

¿Nii-san?

Tú sí que tienes pantalones al venir y hablarme…

¡Felicida…

No lo necesito, menos de ti…¿Dónde andabas¿Qué era más importante que este día?

Y-yo… ¡me castigaron! Y…y…no pude salir…porque yo…

Ya mejor no digas nada, a fin de cuentas, no creo nada de lo que me dices.

¡Nii-san!

¡Shu, shu! Vete…que tengo mucho trabajo y sólo eres un estorbo…

P-pero…

¡Nada de peros¡Vete o cállate!

¡No me iré...ni me callaré! Ya no lo soporto más… ¡siempre guardando este sentimiento que me carcome el alma lentamente! Nii-san¿me odias¿A quién amas en este mundo¿Me quieres¿Por…por…Por qué no me puedes corresponder¿Por qué no me amas tanto como yo te amo? Nii-san…yo…¡YO TE AMO!

Después de haber dicho todo esto, se tiró al suelo a llora, de alguna manera lloraba porque al fin había podido quitarse aquel amargo peso de su corazón, pero por otro lado…ya no podría comportarse de la misma manera con su hermano, nunca más…

Ahora mismo lo miraba como bicho raro¿habría dicho lo que creía que había escuchado? El corazón le latía muy fuerte y su respiración se había vuelto muy rápida¿qué debía decir¿Qué debía sentir? Sólo se escuchaba el casi silencioso llanto de su hermano menor…¿cómo se sentía con respecto a él? Siempre habían estado juntos, pero es normal entre hermanos¿que no? Pero…¿y aquella obsesión que siempre sentido hacia él¿Era un sentimiento…"normal"? Su cabeza le decía una cosa y su corazón le dictaba otra… ¿Qué hacer!

No pudo reaccionar de otra manera, se acercó a su hermano y levantó su cara, al ver sus ojos le sonrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía y qué era lo que tenía que decir…se movió lentamente y susurró al oído del pequeño

Hay algo sobre nosotros que tengo que decir, porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas maneras…Tal vez no sea el más indicado, ni el mejor momento, pero hay algo sobre nosotros que tengo que hacer, algún tipo de secreto que compartiré contigo…

Te necesito más que nada en mi vida…

Te quiero más que nada en mi vida…

Te extrañaré más que a nadie en mi vida…

Te amo más que nadie en mi vida…

Si eso era un sueño, Al no quería despertarse nunca más en su vida, abrazó fuerte a su hermano y se echó a llorar de nuevo…eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz en su vida…un simple "te amo" de parte de la persona que más amaba.

Ed se separó de él y con su fría mano metálica secó sus lágrimas, le sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él…a sus labios…Al cerró sus ojos para eternizar más el momento. Cuando por fin sus labios estaban juntos, Al rodeó el cuello de su hermano mayor con sus brazos mientras que éste lo tomaba por la cintura para estar más cerca. Esa aura que los rodeaba…sus respiraciones, una sobre la otra…el calor de sus cuerpos…esos factores los llevaron a tomar medidas que ni ellos mismos imaginaron en sus locuras más privadas…

A pesar de ser el menor, Al tomó la iniciativa y condujo a su hermano a la cama que estaba cerca, empezaron a jugar, haciéndose caricias, tocando sus cuerpos…explorándolos centímetro a centímetro…repartiendo besos por doquier y dejando descubierta la piel del otro…dejándole sin nada encima…repentino pero apasionante…

_Tú pintaste de veneno mis labios cuando entraste a mi cuarto¿o no?_

_Con tus besos, mi cuerpo y mi mente se sienten al borde de la locura…_

_Mi yo odiado, 19 años_

_Mi yo odiado, 19 años_

_Aunque tu corazón es hermoso, casi me siento nauseabundo_

_¿Por qué me besas a mí, quién no puede hacer una simple cosa?_

_Los días odiados, 19 años_

_El odiado rostro, 19 años_

_Como la negra mariposa, quiero volar con enormes alas_

_Sin nadie que diga, "¡Baja de ahí!", ese tipo de vida _

_Sería genial…sería genial…_

_Es imposible quitarme de encima tu sucia alma_

_No importa a donde camine, no puedo llamar a eso futuro¿verdad?_

_Sueños que casualmente vagan en el aire, 19 años_

_Mentiras que casualmente vagan en el aire, 19 años_

_Transformarse en una mariposa negra, quiero ser amado por alguien_

_Hacer cosas sin nueve segundos como límite, nueve centímetros de límite para estar cerca de ti…_

_Sólo por un momento sería genial…sería genial…_

_Mi yo odiado, 19 años_

_Mi yo odiado, 19 años_

_Como la negra mariposa, quiero volar con enormes alas_

_Sin nadie que diga, "¡Baja de ahí!", ese tipo de vida _

_Sería genial…sería genial…_

_Transformarse en una mariposa negra, quiero ser amado por alguien…_

_Quiero ser amado por alguien…alguien como tú…_

_19 años_

_Edward Elric_

Interesante…

¿Ya me puedo ir?

No, en este ensayo…usas "mariposa negra" dos veces

Cuatro

Cierto…no es lo que te pedí…pero es lo mejor que me has entregado en meses¿cómo se llama?

Juukyuusai (19sai – 19 años)

Si no mal recuerdo, ayer cumpliste 19… ¿algo que quieras compartir?

No, nada

Ya veo¿quién le arrebató su virginidad al bebecito anoche?

Hn…- sonrió – Tu mamá…

¿Q-qué?

Antes de que pudiera recibir reclamo alguno, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a casa. Entró a su cuarto y encontró recostado a su pequeño hermano, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, éste se sobresaltó un poco y le sonrió sonrojado.

Nii-san… ¡bienvenido a casa!

Los dos compartieron caricias y besos por unos segundos, Ed se separó y le sonrió malévolamente al pequeño, éste le miró intrigado y después escuchó el susurró más atrevido que le habían dirigido.

Al… ¿qué tal otro regalo de cumpleaños?

¡Nii-san!

Esta vez yo invito – sonrió y lo recostó delicadamente en la cama, mientras una mariposa negra sobrevolaba en el cuarto y Ed, se dedicaba a hacerle la persona más feliz del mundo.

…19sai…

…19años…

Fin


End file.
